This invention relates to a gas regulator with a double stabilizing function, more particularly to one wherein it is possible to adjust the pressure of gas coming therein three times to allow gas to flow out in a balanced condition and to automatically block gas from flowing out in case of leakage or malfunction of this regulator or a gas oven.
A known conventional gas regulator shown in FIG. 1 comprises a valve body 10, a pressure adjuster 11 and a valve lid 12 combined together.
The pressure adjuster 11 is combined with and located on an adjusting base tool of the valve body 10, having an adjusting plate 110, an adjusting film 113 connected with a pulling bolt 112, and a spring 114. In using this regulator, the pressure of gas in the valve body closed by the lid 12 forces the pressure adjuster 11 to function, with the adjusting plate 110 moving up and down as the adjusting film 113 inflates or deflates so that the gas pressure in a chamber defined by the valve body 10 and the valve lid 12 may be kept constant. However, in practical use, the adjusting plate 110 may lose its function after a long period of use, or a block piece 111 of the adjusting plate 110 may wear off after a long period of use, losing its function of stopping up a gas inlet hole. In addition, the adjusting plate 110 may separate from the pulling bolt 112 and cause breakage of the adjusting film 113, making it impossible to stabilize the gas pressure. Then, if the gas pressure in the chamber of the valve body 10 cannot be adjusted, it will cause over pressure of gas in the chamber, which is not detectable by a user. In addition, when the gas in a gas tank becomes very low, i.e. of low pressure or when a new full gas tank replaces the old one, i.e. of high gas pressure, the pressure of gas coming out of the gas regulator will be too weak or too strong, and be very unstable.